Servant of Evil
by Gilbert's Left Arm
Summary: AU. Elleo. Leo knows that he shouldn't get close to the king, he knows the consequences if he gets back into the castle after all those years. People won't be happy. They'd kill him. They'd kill the king. But he still feels he has to do it anyway, even if Elliot can barely remember who he is. (Rating may change as the story progresses)


Hello! I can safely assure you that although it appears that way, this certainly ot my first fanfiction on this website. I still hold another account, but for many reasons I've begun to transfer over to this one. This fic is actually a heavily edited roleplay that me and my friend Elliot are currently writing (I'm still jealous of this name sharing, ugh). So, enjoy!

* * *

-_Oh oh oh oh oh! So, shall we start?_-

Elliot buried his head in the soft satin pillows, wincing away from the bright rays of sunshine that had blinded him temporarily as he woke from his comforting dream. His dream had been vivid, yet he couldn't remember… that someone… the one that had deserted him, torn by the hands of the selfish adults that used to rule his life - but no more. They had long since perished.

There was a soft knock at the door and he called for whoever was there to come in. A maid appeared, a covered silver tray in her hands. She gave a polite curtsey and then looked back up at him, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Your highness," she spoke after a nod of acknowledgement from her young king, "the culinary staff have prepared you this breakfast. It consists of a selection of French bread and pastries with Italian jam and a small glass of North American orange juice – as per your request last night, your majesty."

Elliot was trying to look as presentable as possible, having just woken up. He adjusted his nightwear so that it wasn't hanging off of one shoulder and combed his fingers through his pale brown hair, tucking stray locks behind his ears.

The platter was set on his lap and the lid was opened soon after, revealing his first meal of the day.

"Thank you very much," he said to the maid, picking up a knife to spread the jam with.

She took that as her cue to leave, but Elliot stopped her before she could step through the doorway.

"Sorry… could you… prepare a bath for me? It's early, but…"

She nodded her head and bowed slightly. "Of course, your Highness. It will be ready for you when you finish your breakfast."

"Thank you."

He ate slowly, his thoughts still jumbled from sleep as he took bites of bread and sips of juice. Flashes of his dream were slowly beginning to peek into his thoughts. An almost imaginary voice was echoing in his head, longing and distant.

The voice was high and very young, but he could still tell it belonged to a male. He called to him, a quiet and simple "Elliot". This voice called to his core. He knew that he knew this voice from _somewhere_; it rang with a melodic sound that was as sweet as the songbirds in the trees, and with a nostalgic nature that tugged at his heart.

Looking down at his now empty tray, Elliot decided that a nice hot drink was in order, something to warm him up because his bath had probably not finished heating yet (he had eaten rather quickly, it seemed). He shuffled off of his bed, struggling to juggle his tray in one hand whilst peeling back the duvet with the other. A quick dash to his own private kitchen, a lot of foamy milk and stirring later he was back in his chambers again with the steaming beverage. Trying to keep hold of the few images he had held from his dream, he frowned. Why did he want to remember think this mysterious person? How could they go so far as to stir so much deep felt emotion within him? It appeared to be a shady young child, their form blurred by the passing of time floating to the forefront of his mind for a second before vanishing back into fog. Maybe… he really did know this person after all? His face was visibly set with a look of thoughtfulness and determination – not that anyone could see him. Elliot wanted with all his heart to meet this person again, but will he ever?

-_You are the king, and I am your servant…-_

Leo blinked slowly, adjusting the worn bag containing his clothes over his shoulder as he stared up at Nightray Castle. He observed how some of the delicate, pale ivory brickwork had worn away around the carved archways, which wasn't unexpected. It had been so long since his eyes had last looked at it. He looked over at the moat, seeing how it full of slightly less water-life; but the lilies there were as bright and as vibrant as ever. Other than that, the grounds were still well kept. Spring was obvious here; blossoms of all colours drifted from the trees, landing on the grass below that was still glistening with morning dew in the early sunlight. Rose bushes of all colours adorned the edges of the castle's paths and were laced with other plants. A noticeable addition was another maze behind the west wing he could see through the hedges.

He sighed pensively, flicking some black hair out of his face before he headed towards the entrance. His shoes clicked on the slightly uneven cobblestone path beneath him. Some of the stones had worn away from the countless carriages that had travelled to the castle. Leo had walked most of the way, as he couldn't afford a carriage to go the whole way from where he had been staying. The small stone watch tower came into view and he could see the main bridge behind it and then the grand wooden front entrance further on.

"Just as remarkable as I remember," he muttered to himself before approaching the guards.

There were more stationed outside the tower now, probably more than double he remembered. Their uniform had only minor changes, although it could be his blurred memory that didn't recall the extra gold accents or the more thickly-laced chain mail. The Nightray crest was embroidered on the fabric over the left side of their chests in the usual bright gold thread. It held the addition of a new symbol, an extra sword, which must be how the current king had marked his right to the throne.

"Glen Baskerville," he lied easily and smiled at the sentries behind his great mass of hair, handing over a small parchment letter. "I was told my request as a new servant to His Highness King Elliot Nightray was accepted and I was to come here right away."

The guard he had passed it to sliced through the small wax seal and silently read through the message, comparing it to one he had himself. He continuously looked back between the photo he was equipped with and the boy, who was staring at him intently through his ebony fringe, wringing his hands around each other as he beamed pleasantly and waited.

Leo wasn't exactly much to look at, though. The noirette's mop was long and scruffy. When was the last time he had brushed it? He wondered this when the guard appeared to have some difficulty making out his features through it. His glasses took up the majority of his pale face, with even more shadowy hair covering them to add. Despite all of that, his choice of dress this morning, though, was a good one- a pure white suit with a small bow (slightly crooked under his collar from tying it by himself in the mirror earlier) and some ivory shoes.

"Alright," the sentry finally said, "in you go. You can start immediately and I'll let the head butler know to prepare a room in the servants' wing for you. He should also explain your jobs for the day."

Leo gave a short bow, nodding to the men, "thank you very much," he replied, heading past them and further into the grounds.

He walked briskly through the gate and across the bridge that was weathered by the passage of time, ignoring the gorgeous scenery that surrounded him - there would be time for that elsewhere. Instead, his expression was firmly focused on the door in front of him (or rather, who was beyond it).

_Elliot_, he clenched his fists in excitement and anticipation, _I'm coming_.

-_Once upon a time, in another place_…-

"Your Majesty, the bath is ready."

"Thank you."

Having finished the hot chocolate, Elliot placed his mug on the sill, pulling himself away from his view of his castle's gardens. Servants bowed to him as he walked down the corridor towards the bathroom and he nodded to them in return, still rather distracted by the child's voice in his head.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and removed his nightwear, letting steam meet his body while he hung his used clothes on a rail. The water was at just the right temperature and he sighed in happiness as he sunk into the tub, letting the bath's bubbles surround him up to his neck.

That was just what he needed.

He sat there for what felt like ages, thinking hard about that voice and its owner. He wanted to know who it was yet at the same time he was trying to focus on something else. He was the king of his country after all – he couldn't lose focus on his duties as ruler for a _voice_, of all things. What would his subjects think?

Elliot began to scrub himself down, rubbing the soap over his arms and legs and then washing some water through his hair. His towels were ready for him, hanging up beside him as he got out and freed himself of the bubbles that were still clinging to his body.

He yawned and stretched, suddenly remembering all the appointments he had lined up that morning. It was going to be a long day.

He walked over to the sink, towel wrapped round his waist, to brush his teeth and sort out his hair. Elliot then put on his trousers and shirt (grumbling irritably when he realised he was still slightly wet and now his clothes were stuck to him) and was just about to put on his velvet waistcoat when he heard a knock.

"Your Highness, may I come in?"

"Of course."

The head butler opened the door.

He gave a bow, eyes closed respectfully, then spoke, "a new servant is starting at the castle today, your majesty. He is free, waiting, in the main entrance for the next twenty minutes before he goes to settle in to his chambers, should you want to give him a personal greeting."

"Thank you. I shall be down in a few minutes."

The man bowed again, taking his king's used towels over his arm as he left to get them washed. Elliot emerged from the bathroom soon after, adjusting his waistcoat in one of his mirrors before starting down the corridor.

Servants often arrived and left the castle. It wasn't a daily thing to meet a new one, but it happened regularly enough for it not to become a special event. Everyone wanted a chance to get close to the king, and that was why most of his servants were here in the first place. That morning had been rather quiet – many would often gracefully offer to dress him, their words as smooth as silk but really intended just to get on his good side. Even his own _family _spoke to him like that.

What would this new servant be like? One like the others, with their subtle hints and ideas? _Perhaps I should suggest this, your Highness?_ _I think it would be a splendid idea if you chose her, your Majesty…_

In everyone's eyes, he was just a king – albeit a young king, but that just made him look more vulnerable. People were constantly trying to take advantage of his power, but he could see through them all and he wouldn't have any of it. So, was there anyone he could actually trust?

There he was: the shadow.

Its voice called from the foyer below the balcony, breaking the young king from his musing. "Your Highness? I am your new servant."

Elliot's eyes widened considerably, his mouth opening slightly in realisation. It _had _to be the voice, the voice in his dream, the one comparable to songbirds; he knew this one, the hazy memory.

He rushed down the twisting staircase, being driven on by the feelings of suspense, and an unwavering sense of it feeling natural to want to be with them. A vase smashed when he brushed past it, leaving the roses inside on the floor and unprotected but he didn't care. _He_ was downstairs. Nothing else mattered.

Elliot lunged at the shadow almost instinctively, without even a glance to his face. The king simply just _knew. _Time seemed to slow down and things were enhanced - the cold stone walls, the Persian rug on the floor, the smell of roasting beef for the Sunday dinner that evening and the sense of exhaustion that had suddenly begun to plague his body like a disease but Elliot could only focus on this person. Someone had taken this precious person away, and now, they were reunited.

He caught a glimpse of something that was such an endless black, yet glistening with pure gold at the same time. A small gasp escaped his lips. A flash of memory and then a name. _Leo_. The feel of that seemingly velveteen servants' attire. The glasses that covered his face were endearing, hiding his eyes from the world. This person was the one from his memories; Elliot was as sure as he had ever been that this was solely _him_.

"Leo..."

-…_Our destiny divided, an unfortunate pair of lovers_…-

Leo grabbed the handle on the large wooden door, ignoring the cold from the steel seeping into his skin. This was it. All he had studied for, all he had trained for, all he had lied about finally came down to this.

Both of his hands clenched into tighter fists, and his heart pounding became more evident in his chest. The black haired boy twisted the handle down and gradually pushed forward, the creaks from the hinges echoing because of the size of the room he was going into. Slowly, the castle's entrance interior was revealed to him and he looked around in awe, feeling a strong wave of nostalgia hit him head on as he took in the familiar decor. There were only a few things that had changed was the flooring – the tiles were now a royal blue, replacing that deep shade of purple that had once been there. The same portraits of the Nightray ancestors hung from the high walls and the same marble patterns twisted and turned down the side of the staircase, except he could see a new one in the center, right in front of him. A boy, his age, adorned with jewels and fine robes a huge Nightray crest over his heart.

With a soft gasp he realised who it was.

God, it had been so _long_.

"Your Highness," he spoke to the portrait, "I am your new servant."

The smell of cooking that hung in the air suddenly became evident to him, and Leo could vaguely poke a guess at the fact that it was some kind of meat. But being trained as more of a personal assistant than a chef he meant couldn't specify what exactly the king would be having for dinner that evening. The distant noise of activity was heard, too – most likely from all the servants running around and preparing for the day. In a matter of minutes, that would be part of his job. It put a faint smile on his face.

Leo heard a loud crash coming from the floor above him and he immediately looked up, the sounds of hurried footsteps drawing closer and closer until eventually a person came into view behind the banister. A boy was rushing down the stairs now, not faltering in his fast pace.

He leaped at Leo without a word and they both fell backwards, crashing to the floor. Leo's back hit the ground hard and he winced slightly, his delicate frame uncomfortable with the shock. Swallowing, the noirette looked up through his glasses and fringe and found himself peering up into the ice blue eyes of the person he had waited so, _so_ long to see.

"Leo…" Elliot breathed, staring down at him with a huge smile on his face.

Leo was about to reply, and he even opened his mouth ready, but he stopped with he noticed other people had come into the room, other servants, members of the king's family. They mustn't know who he was!

The boy took a deep, shaky breath. It would break his heart -and probably Elliot's- but, for now, he would have to feign ignorance.

"Um… I'm sorry… my name's Glen. Like I said, I'm your new servant, master. I don't know a 'Leo'."

He felt himself shrink underneath the boy. Behind his glasses his eyes looked away from his king and to something else, _anything_ else. Elliot actually had _remembered_ him – he wasn't supposed to, after all - and now he didn't want to see the hurt he had caused.

_-…an evil kingdom that no one dared to face.-_

Anything but that. He was expecting any reply but that.

Elliot's mouth hung open and he pulled his head away. He was sure that it was him – it had to be! The ever conflicting thoughts that swarmed his mind were now engaged in a furious war. There was the slightest possibility he could have got it wrong but his feelings were still calling out to him, saying otherwise.

The partially crushed boy groaned and writhed beneath him, letting out a sigh of relief as Elliot got off of the 'so thought Leo' and stood up.

"Uh… do excuse me, I must have mistaken you for one of my other friends," Elliot muttered quietly, feeling his cheeks burning a deep shade of red. He could hear the other servants murmuring about the sudden outburst of mislead affection and it just made everything _worse_. Elliot felt the sudden desire to get away – he didn't want to hear a reply. All he could think of to do was to run back up to his room. The others should sort that Glen boy out. He'd be fine.

"Idiot!" He said to himself when he was sure he was alone, gritting his teeth as his threw his jacket on that he had left behind earlier. What did he now look like to the others? A king with an emotional attachment to a servant that he apparently had never met before? Pathetic.

A glance out the window convinced the young king that he really needed a walk to clear his head. The 280 acre plot of land that his castle was built on didn't seem small at all, constructed in the rolling hills that seemed to reach to the ends of the earth. But there was no place in it that seemed to hold the 'Leo' of his dreams.

He felt a soft breeze hit his face as he stepped out of the door and spoke, giving a tired sigh as he stared into the distance: "Are you going to come to me or are I going to find you?"

-_...So that I can protect you…-_

Leo watched, his heart heavy, as Elliot slowly pulled himself off of him, murmuring a discreet apology. The noirette's back hurt and he was sure he was going to be seeing a large bruise there later. As soon as the king had left, another servant rushed over to him. She helped him up on to his elbows, then to his knees as Leo rolled his shoulders back. He felt them click. He winced but managed to stand up and brush himself off.

"I'm ok, don't worry," he assured the others as they led him to his new quarters, constantly bombarding him with questions that he didn't put much thought into answering. His thoughts remained the same throughout the small journey, the sole person on his mind was Elliot... Elliot.

The last time Leo had seen him, Elliot was so young - no more than three or four years old, like he himself had been. He had been the adorable little prince the members of the aristocracy had constantly fussed over at dinner parties. His blue eyes used to be big, round and curious and his face used to hold such innocent features. Now it was much more defined and sharper, all the baby fat gone from his face - just like he had been picturing. It had been over ten years, so why wouldn't there have been change?

No one could really see it because of his large curtain of hair, but Leo had changed a lot, too. Even though his eyes could still not decide what colour they wanted to be, he had definitely grown up.

"You're expected to go down to the drawing room in two hours where you will be given your role in His Majesty's castle, as well as an idea of the proper behaviour around the King. He may have acted rather…strange earlier, but that gives you no right to act the same way back, understood?"

Leo knew it was only a warning, but he could still feel another undertone in the head butler's voice, something that made him uneasy. But, yet, it felt like it wasn't only applying to him.

He held the older man's gaze for a few moments, trying to pick the emotion out of his eyes. Nothing.

"If you have any questions I'm positive you'll find another member of staff around here that will be walking by sooner or later. But, for now," he paused at the door, "try to make yourself at home, _Glen_ _Baskerville_."

Leo smiled pleasantly, biting back the urge to retort something just as sly. "Of course. Thank you."

It wasn't long after the head butler and the lesser servants had left that Leo grabbed a book from his luggage and sat himself on a cosy chair by the window, opening to where he had last left off. His bedroom was surprisingly spacious - one all to himself - with an en suite bathroom and a wooden four poster bed carved with a delicate motif of thrushes and blue tits that matched the soft violet wallpaper. The carpet was a darker shade of purple, with a black and golden rug in the centre.

Before reading, he wondered for a moment whether the other servants' quarters were as nice as this. Even the cushions on the chair he was sitting on was made out of a material so soft and smooth he could just melt into it - an ivory silk with silver trimmings. It fit effortlessly into the niche that the window was in, making it the perfect location, he decided, for the rest of his reading during his (hopefully long) time here. There was enough natural light to stop Leo lighting a candle until well into the evening, perhaps even in the winter when it grew darker much earlier.

He paused at the end of the fifth chapter to take a look out of the window. The whole of the castle's grounds were beautiful, dusted with lush green grass and well-tended flowers. Everything except the moat, as he had noticed earlier was as well-kept as he remembered. Even from all those years ago, Leo could recall his games with Elliot, still a prince back then. They would chase each other through the mazes and always threatened to push the other into the moat. It never happened, but one time, the noirette had slipped and fallen in by himself on a day where it had been raining. The ground beneath his tiny feet had been slicked from the rain the night before and he strayed too close to the edge. The little Elliot had rescued him all on his own, bless him (much to the disapproval of the king and his wife), and Leo had soon dried off and they were back to playing again. Of course, they sutck closer to the forest than to the water.

A sudden glimpse of white broke him from his memories and Leo blinked, catching sight of the now older Elliot, walking along one of the stone paths below, his hair shining in the sunlight. His single blue earring reflected it, too, and it glistened as the king walked along, his hands in his pockets. He had no idea Leo was watching him with such a wistful look on his face.

_One day_, Leo thought_, one day, Elliot. I'll tell you the truth about why I had to leave and why I shouldn't have returned. But for now, just wait and hold on a little bit longer._

_Everything will work out soon, I promise._

-_…I will become evil for you.-_

* * *

Did you like that? (I hope so). I can't really say when the next update will be, as there is more than one person involved in writing this story. Hopefully, it should be soon, though!


End file.
